Revenge for His Brother
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: A man sneaks into Danny's apartment and shoots him, Steve and the Five-o team are troubled on how he didn't leave anything behind. But when they take a second look on the lock they find someone's finger prints. Will they find the shooter or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note: well this is my second story I will delete my other one I did bad on it, please no rude comments. I use that grammar check or whatever on Microsoft Word; I don't know which is right and which is wrong. I'm not in high school or college so I didn't learn everything for writing a story yet. So please don't be mean thanks **

I heard someone in my room, I could hear their feet hitting the ground, and I heard the click of a loading gun. I looked up and saw a dark figure with a gun pointed towards me, "Hello Detective" he sneered. I was about to grab my gun when he shot me in the side, I gasped as the bullet plunged through me. Pain shooting up my left side, I weakly grabbed the gun but before I could shoot the man he was gone. I was confused but called Steve anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Steve"

"Danny? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he demanded into the phone.

"No…..someone….he…."

"He what, Who Danny?" he growled into the phone.

"I don't know some man shot me in…..the side"

"Hang on buddy I'll be there in a few minutes don't move"

"Where would I go to McDonald's?"

"No to the hospital"

"Yeah this is like fifty miles from here! And plus when do I ever like the hospital!"

"Danny don't start…god you're grumpy when you get shot"

"It's one in the morning I'm going to be grumpy!"

"I'm on my way be there soon" and with that he hung up.

I slipped out of my bed and sat on the floor, I lifted my hand and saw the blood covering it, and "dam it" I said to myself. I got myself up and slowly walked to my pants drawer, I gasped as another sharp pain went through me. Don't move! Wrung in my head but I ignored it and got my pants on, I winced as pain would run through me.

Steve's POV

I rushed to my car and drove to Danny's apartment, who would shoot Danny what did he do to deserve this? I drove at a fast paste, hurrying to get to the detective. I was angry at the man who shot my partner, I could only think of all the possible people who would shoot Danny but who? When I got to his apartment I could see the door shut, windows not broken and lights off as if he was sleeping. I rushed inside to see him lying on the ground, blood leaking from his side. I knelt down beside him and put pressure on his wound; he winced but didn't open his eyes. I dialed 911 quickly my hands shaking with the anger I was holding inside.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"

"Hi this is Steve Magarret of 5-o I need an ambulance now"

"Alright sir we'll be there in five minutes"

"Please hurry!"

I hung up and put a pillow underneath of Danny's head.

"Danny? Wake up" I said sternly, he didn't move.

I felt for a pulse, there was a very weak one but it was there, I called up Chin and Kono to meet me at the hospital. I looked around for any clues or signs of breakthrough but there was none. I was confused but then looked at the lock on his door. It was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys even though I only got two reviews they were still very nice to see, I hope to have more readers this time but hey I really don't mind. Anyways, this may not be long but it may, and there are some more problems that Danny is going to have. I'm just giving you a heads up ****J**

After Danny was put into surgery Chin, Kono, Lori and I went back to Danny's apartment to try and figure out who did this. Once we got there cops were already on it.

"Alright Kono, go see if there's any finger prints around the lock...Chin see if you can find any hair or anything from the man and Lori you come with me" They all nodded and went with their orders.

I walked to see if his car was there but it wasn't, I was confused. Why would someone steal Danny's car? I wondered.

"Hey Steve look at this" Kono called, I walked over to her to see what she found.

"Blood…but Danny didn't walk out of his apartment" she said staring at the blood spots near the door.

"Maybe Danny's not telling us the whole story" Chin replied.

I was about to answer when I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Danny's doctor…he's out of surgery but he may have some problems when he wakes up"

"Like what?"

"Well he will be in a lot of pain and he has a history of not liking shots and other medicine it seems"

"Yeah…well Danny's not a hospital guy"

"Yeah the history explains that, anyway if we can't get those pain killers in him then he will have the most horrible week, this gunshot wound is a very painful one"

"Well….tell I when he wakes up and I'll help you get those shots in"

"Alright good, he's suppose to be up in an hour"

"Alright thanks" and with that I hung up.

F

I

V

E

0

Once I got to the hospital Danny was curled up in a ball, I could tell he was in a lot of pain already.

"Hey Danno, they can get rid of the pain if you-

"Their not putting anything in me" he growled.

"Danny c'mon if you don't want this pain then their going to have too….otherwise I will help them put the shots in you"

He glared at me, even though he was angry probably his blue eyes were only filled with pain and no anger.

"Fine…ouch" he hissed.

I nodded and walked out to tell the nurse that she may put the shots in him. Once we got in there Danny's look was, "Hell no that shot is huge!" but he didn't say anything. The whole time she was putting the medicine in he was glaring at me.

"Hey it's not my fault you need these shots" I said.

"Yeah…not mine either" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Hey we'll find out who did this but we need the whole story"

A flash of fear ran across his eyes.

"Uh…no thanks"

"Danny we need the whole story in order to find him"

"You mean them"

"What?" I was confused.

"There were two men and one of them was holding their side….before they left me guesses I shot one…"

"Okay well that means…that we have an injured one also"

"Is my car there?"

"You're worried about your car?"

"Well yeah do you know how much that was?"

"Hey no yelling"

He folded his arms across his chest and glared out the window, I sighed. The nurse got done and nodded, she walked out. All of a sudden Danny seemed to be deathly pale and dizzy.

"Hey you okay?" I asked my voice full of concern.

"Yeah…I'm….fine" his words came out slurred.

I was worried but I figured it must just be some sleeping medicine.

_*Nurse's POV*_

_I grinned to myself, he arrested my son in New Jersey and then shot him, I was angry over this. Now that I can put the poison in every time I put the medicine in then he should be dead in about a week or so. I mean if I put very deadly poison then he won't suffer as much and that would be mean of me. I walked outside to the silver camero sitting in the parking lot. My eldest son rolled down the window._

_"Did you do it?"_

_"Yes but it may take about a week or so….I thought it would be good if he suffered a little bit more….Zack are you okay sweetie?"_

_"Yeah, Mark snitched me up"_

_Mark grinned and patted him on the shoulder._

_"It's a good thing I'm a sergeant huh?"_

_Zack chuckled and sighed._


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's POV

"Alright I found a strand of brown hair on the ground on Danny's apartment and it wasn't his…it was a guy named Zack Martin" said Chin as he walked back into HQ with Kono right behind him.

"Kono?" I asked.

"The blood was also Zack Martin's" she said, standing beside Chin.

I stared at the picture and profile of Zack Martin; he was arrested in New Jersey by Danny. I knew that this had something to do with Zack but there was another man there.

"There were two men" I said.

"Two?" asked Lori

"Yes, Danny told me he shot Zack but the other one didn't leave harmed"

"So if we find Zack…we find the other one" said Kono

"Correct"

"Here's his address…he's staying at a hotel on 42nd street" Chin placed a piece of post it paper on the table.

"Alright Chin you come with me Kono and Lori go and see if Danny's up, we need to know if Zack has nay partners or a brother by any chance"

"Alright Boss"

At the hotel

"Yes a Zack Martin is in room 34 on the first floor, a man picked him up in a silver camero" the desk lady said.

My heart skipped a beat, a silver camero? I just stared out the window deep in thought.

"Are you sure it was a camero?" asked Chin

"Yes, my husband has one except its black"

"Alright thanks"

We walked to Zack's apartment to find it empty; we searched through his suit cases and drawers and pillows but nothing. I sat down, thinking of all the possible places he could hide anything on how he found Danny. When my phone rang I looked at it and saw that it was Kono.

"Kono?"

"Yeah, Steve you need to come down to the hospital now"

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Danny…his pulse is weak and his breathing is coming out in short breaths…the doctor doesn't know what's going on"

"Alright I'll be there soon"

I hung up and the phone and stared at Chin, he already knew. We rushed out of the hotel and rushed to the hospital. Once we got there I ran to Danny's room.

"Doc what's wrong?" I asked, as I saw Danny lying in the bed.

His eyes were closed but he wouldn't let anyone touch him, I rushed to his bed side.

"I don't know…his wound is perfectly fine nothing's wrong there…maybe it's in his stomach"

Her voice was filled with worry and stress, and then I remembered the medicine and the nurse. I remember her eyes filled with anger and fear.

"The nurse"

"What nurse?"

"She came in and gave Danny two different medicines"

The doctor just stared at me bewildered, then her jaw clenched and anger swam in her green eyes.

"Nurse…what was her name?"

"Um…she didn't say"

"What did she look like?"

"Brown hair and blue eyes and white skin, she was skinny and looked about in her forties"

"That's Cathy…she was fired this morning after trying to kill a patient with poison" said another nurse who was trying to calm Danny down.

"Cathy….oh no alright give him this and he should be fine…that poison takes about a week to kill someone and she just gave it to him today so he should respond well" and with that she left, hurrying to the front desk.

The nurse took the paper and ordered another nurse to go get the medicine; I looked back down at Danny to see him staring at me with dull blue eyes. I could see the pain and sorrow in them and a hint of anger. The nurse came back and gave him some type of clear liquid.

"Alright it will only take a few minutes but you should feel better"

"Excuse me" I said.

"Yes?"

"Um does Cathy have a son or two?"

"Yes, Zack Martin and his older brother who is a sergeant now named Mark Martin"

"Boss…Zack Martin tried to kill Danny…but he wasn't the one who shot him" said Kono

"I know….his brother did"

Back at HQ….

"We'll have some officers at Zack's hotel room and then we'll go to Mark's house"

"Alright-

"They found Cathy, she was driving Danny's car"

"But Zack and Mark were driving it"

"Yeah but they switched" I could sense the anger in Chin.

"Alright well we need to find these two"

**Author's not: I am terribly sorry that this is a horrible chapter but if I can I will delete it and redo it if you guys don't like it. Just tell me how to change it and I will make it better. I would love some help also with the grammar and a better chapter. I only need one partner in this story **


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's POV

We carefully and quietly walked up to the house, it didn't look like anyone was home but Zack Martin was a very good hider. At least that's what he's known for, when we got up to the door I knocked it down and went in, Kono, Chin and Lori behind me.

"Clear" said Kono after a few minutes

"Clear here too" said Chin

"Clear" said Lori

"Alright this area is clear too" I sighed.

"Start looking for files, remember this is Mark's house and he is known for his _special_ traps" I said

We searched through desks and drawers, clothes and blankets when finally Lori walked in with a whole stack full of papers.

"These are all on three different people….Danny is one of them" she said

I looked through the files; all three were from New Jersey but from different parts of the state.

"Do you think Danny knows any of them?" asked Kono

"Well he never mentioned a Haley Johnson and Tom Curve" I said

"Its says Haley Johnson killed a Maia Davis….she was engaged to Mark" said Chin

"Tom Curve killed a Jake Martin" I said

"Jake Martin? Was he their brother?" asked Lori

"No their cousin but very close, they would always go hunting and they played soccer together all the way from the fourth grade"

"Danny arrested Zack Martin and killed a Kathy Martin…Zack's wife" said Kono

I just stared at her, now I knew why they tried to kill Danny because he killed Zack's wife but why would Mark do it and not Zack? Of course, Zack didn't want to get blamed for the kill…or maybe he was just weak from blood loss.

At the Hospital….

"Yeah I know his wife, a true bitch that's what she is" hissed Danny

"But why did you kill her? Because she was a bitch?" I asked

He glared at me, "Yes because she was such a bitch that I killed her…no you genius because she shot at me and got me in the leg, after she murdered Sally James" he said, his voice more lower now.

"Oh….did Mark say anything or Zack?"

"Yes, Zack said I'll pay for it but then he was locked up also for murdering Sally's husband so I thought I was safe and then I followed Rachel here to be with Grace and I never thought…." He trailed off, his voice cracking

I sighed and stared at Danny, I frowned.

"We'll lock them up for good Bra" I said

Back at HQ….

"They got Mark, he killed his mother" said Chin

"Why did he kill her?"

"Because she wouldn't poison Danny more to the point of killing him she was afraid of getting caught and arrested"

"What about Zack?"

"He was found dead, he bled to death Mark tried to revive him but….he failed"

"Alright well we need to talk to Mark"

Chin nodded and followed me out.

20 minutes later….

We walked into the room and glared at the crying man.

"Why?" I growled

He looked up and grinned, "Why what?"

"You know why! For attempted murder on my partner!"

"Ah so you're the famous Steve Magarret" he sneered, "Danny called you, don't think I was gone right after I shut the door"

"Well you were stupid enough to leave finger prints"

"Eh, and my brother was stupid enough to tear open the stitches out of his wound because he didn't want to live, your point is?"

"My point is, that you tried to kill my partner because of getting revenge on him for killing you brother's wife"

"I did what I did because its fun, Zack wanted revenge on him, I wanted revenge on the other two" he hissed as he leaned forward

"Well we'll see how that helps you in jail…for your life"

I walked out slamming the door behind me.

Three weeks later….

"You know I would love to shoot that sun of bitch" growled Danny as we walked back into HQ

I chuckled, "Good to have you back buddy"

"It's good to be back"

**Author's Note: **

**Well sorry it was bad but that' the end, I think it was kind of rushed….hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
